The Internet is a global network of computers and computers networks (the “Net”). The Internet connects computers that use a variety of operating systems, such as UNIX, DOS, Windows, Macintosh, and others. To facilitate and allow the communication among the various operating systems, the Internet uses a communication language referred to as TCP/IP (“Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol”). TCP/IP protocol supports three basic applications on the Internet:                transmitting and receiving electronic mail,        logging into remote computers (i.e. “Telnet”), and        transferring files and programs from one computer to another (using “FTP” or “File Transfer Protocol”).        